Mirror Mirror on the Wall, Who's Found Love Afterall?
by ArexasaurusRwar
Summary: Roland ends up in Neverland, Robin follows after his son, Tink is playing matchmaker and Regina is being a mother. My AU of what happens post 3x03 because Outlaw Queen needs to happen.
1. Welcome to Neverland

**AN:** So... 3x03... I had to write something after going through mass troubles on tumblr with getting these feels out. I don't know how I suddenly became a Regal Outlaw, or how I changed from loving Queen Hood, to Robin Queen, to Hooded Regal, and now to Outlaw Queen. Mostly because I wanna be able to call myself a Regal Outlaw, along with all my friends who will go down with this ship, the rest of the Regal Outlaws and our merry band of men. _  
_

* * *

_Belief. _That's what it all comes down to. Not being afraid to believe. Snow knew it, hell, Henry undoubtedly knew it. Even little _Alice_ knew it, with her faith in her genie and their love. Tinkerbell knew. Blue didn't, but she's...

Did I know? Did I ever truly believe?

Long answer? No. So I ran away. He had the power to _hurt_ me. I couldn't love anyone else. My mother was still out there. She was in Wonderland, yes, but she wasn't dead yet. I booked it out of the place before I even saw his handsome face...

But I found him again.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

She barely moved her hand, and the vines wrapped around my chest faster than he could open his mouth. He could hear shouting, one voice seemed familiar, but all he could pay attention do was her. Her hair. Her eyes. Her skin. Her fierce look that, if possible, could kill.

Honestly? He thought insanity had finally taken him, picking out the best person he could imagine and then morphing her into this woman before his eyes. It was the perfect thing to die to. Focusing on the bond he felt, even without saying a word to her, he smiled. Only regretting not saving my son, who foolishly called the shadow back, he shut his eyes for what he thought would be the last time.

That was, of course, until he heard dearest Snow White, and his eyes shot open while a grin sprawled across his face to match the one on her's. He was excited to see his student, and she was having just the same feeling seeing him. Snow got out an arrow and pointed it at one of the vines near his head. Groaning inwardly, he waited to hear the _swoosh _that would shut everyone else up, but unfortunately, he yelled out in surprise when the arrow nicked his ear, "Damn it, Frosty! When will you actually aim right?"

The woman laughed out loud, not containing her joy to see her former trainer before she realized something, "How are you here? Have you been here the whole time? Robin, do you know Pan?" She kept asking questions, while he seemed more concerned about the bleeding ear; it wasn't too bad, but it was still bleeding. He wouldn't die, but his actions certainly made it seem so.

"A couple hours, I think. No, as answered by my last answer. Who's Pan? Is that the one who the Dark One's boy was after? That Pan? Because if so, I'm going to need everything you have on that boy so I can kill him for taking my son." His attention was divided, from wanting to find his son, to finding Snow again, to the very attractive woman who could tie him down faster than he could shoot an arrow.

A blonde girl in the corner was staring, while someone who looked like they could be her brother nodded, "You sound like Emma about Henry. I respect the fatherly-Wait the Dark One's boy? Neal?" Oh, Charming. Keep up.

Then there was a sword was suddenly pressing at Robin's throat. Well that escalated quickly.

"Emma!" Snow yelled, stepping forward and suddenly feeling guilty. She hadn't meant for it to seem like it was okay to hurt Robin, but that was just their usual greeting.

"How do you know Neal?" The blonde, Emma, snarled with her eyes narrowing.

Robin looked down at the sword pressed to his throat and then back up to her. "He's alive. He's here. Hell, it's his fault I'm here. I saw him with his father, but... The Dark One and I don't really... So I went the other way. You two seem to be going opposite directions." He looked down at the vines and gave the one with magic a smile. She scoffed and waved her hand, the vines disappearing.

While the others talked in a circle around a map, fighting about changing the plan, Tink stared at Robin thoughtfully. Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed his arm, pulling him off to the side and behind the tree. She made sure Regina wasn't looking over at the tree, noting that she was busy trying to get everyone to leave Neal and Rumple to do their own thing, before lifting up his shirt's sleeves. Not expecting to find what she was looking for, she gasped at the sight.

_This was perfect._

Blue couldn't say that Tink wasn't fairy-material if she got Regina, someone with one of the blackest hearts Tink had ever seen, to love again. To_ really, truly _love someone. She could get her wings back, her magic, her _home_. Plus... She could _prove_ Blue wrong. _She_ could beat _Blue_. This was absolutely wonderful. After all, pixie dust never fails, even if it does take longer than expected.

"Did you need something?" The Man With the Lion Tattoo wondered with a raised eyebrow, looking pretty confused on why this random woman dragged him off behind a tree, only to lift up his sleeves and gasp at the sight of his tattoo. He was from the Enchanted Forest, and he had been to Wonderland, but that was just very weird to him.

"No, no. It's nothing," Tink replied with a happy smile. She was on cloud nine as she walked off. It was time to play matchmaker again.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

_"Regina left." _

Well that crushed Tink's dream. Good job, Hood.

Thankfully, Tink wasn't going to give up. Try ruining that one, Hood. You can't deny your feelings for Regina.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

Stumbling upon a little boy was not something Regina planned for, but little Roland was too cute to leave crying on a stump. He reminded her of Henry when he was little. At first, she had thought him to be one of Pan's lackies, but he was far too young and too innocent. He had been crying out for his mother, wailing about where she went.

So Regina picked him up, holding him close and humming softly while rubbing his back, something she used to do for Henry when he was this age.

That was an arrow to the heart.

She couldn't help it, he was sad and he was just a small child who was left, or abandoned, or taken. Whatever the case, Regina was going to get him to stop crying. She tried to remember a story from the Land Without Magic, their version and not the real, dark tale. She grinned as she remembered Henry coming home and talking about a fox with a bow and arrow who stole from the rich to give to the poor and told it to the boy, told him the story of Robin Hood.

Roland absolutely loved it.

After he had quieted down, Regina sat on a rock while Roland sat on her lap, holding onto her tightly. Regina felt like crying at the memory of Henry doing the same after a nightmare. "Daddy said that mommy went to a place we couldn't go for awhile. Are you my mommy?" He asked, looking up at her.

That's how she learned that it's literally impossible not to fall in love with Roland, or as she liked to call him, Little Hood.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

_"Roland!" _He shouted, quickly grabbing his son out of her hands.

Regina looked empty suddenly, realizing that the little boy _wasn't_ Henry, and that _her_ son was still in trouble. She looked up at Emma, shocked to see Neal and Rumpelstiltskin with the group now. _What's on Rumple's face?_ Regina wondered, but put the thought aside quickly. He could look how he wished. She was more concerned about Henry, "What are you doing here? We need to go save my son!"

"We're getting there!" Emma snapped, "You just happened to be on the path there. Good job, now if you're coming with us, _move_."

Regina stood up from her spot on the rock, burying her memories of the past few hours with Little Hood, and suddenly had the child in her arms. She looked over at Robin Hood with a confused expression. The man just shrugged, "He asked for you."

Tink watched Regina's guard break and a small smile slip as she looked down at Roland, then back up at Robin and head off to save her own son from Peter Pan.

Maybe there was hope for them after all.

* * *

**AN:** As of now, this is a one-shot, but if you want more, simply ask because I seriously love this ship.

Wonderland comment: Watch OUAT in Wonderland. Robin'll be there. Third episode. If I'm wrong... Then it's suddenly completely AU.


	2. You're a Good Mother

**AN: **Okay. Can I just say: _Thank you. Thank you all. _I got _twelve _reviews, _ten _favorites and _twenty-one _followers. It's only been one little day. I have an old account that I don't go on anymore (I may or may not have lost the password) and I thought _five _reviews was good. I love you all! *Hands out free food while crying* You guys are so awesome, I had to get this out as soon as possible. If there are a few mistakes, I'm so sorry. I checked FF at three am when my brain wasn't really working very well but now I'm up so... Everyone was asking me to continue and I really can't say no. At all. Ever. Not to fans at least. ;-;

* * *

_Love._ I thought I had lost all hope. I thought all my love had been used up. Maid Marian had been... She gave me Roland, and I could never repay her for something so amazing as my son. I couldn't have asked for anything more.

She wasn't my soulmate, she wasn't my true love, but I did love her.

I loved her for Roland, for her bravery, for her help with Sherwood Forest and the Sheriff.

Thanks to her, thanks to everything that happened with her and afterwards, I found my soulmate, my true love. This time, I didn't let her get away.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

_"How do you know Snow White?"_

Regina really didn't want to answer that, hating the thought of Robin know who she was and what she did, especially the curse. He was a hero, she was a villain and she was currently falling in love with the very adorable little boy still in her arms who just happened to be Robin's son. What would he do if he knew?

"Regina is my step-mother. The Queen." Mary-Margaret shot in as she was walking right in front of Robin where Regina was behind him. "Don't worry. She's here to save Henry, her son. We've called a kind-of truce."

"Her son? I thought-"

"Emma gave him up for adoption, I don't know where Neal was nor do I care, and the Dark One was in charge of getting me a son. I adopted my step-daughter's grandson." Regina cut in, glaring through Robin at Snow. At least he hadn't reacted badly to the _Evil Queen _thing. He seemed to know Snow White, so maybe he had already known about her? Of course, that makes no sense because he had _given her_ his _son_ to hold.

Robin looked back at Regina, pleasantly surprised. "You're a good mother."

Regina didn't even want to hide her bright smile from that compliment.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

"Stop! Honestly, we have no idea where we're going because Hook and Tink ran off after one of their flirting rants, we should sit down and get some rest. We're going to be hunting Lost Boys tomorrow." David said, stopping the pack in its tracks near a clearing.

"Is anyone even a little concerned that he called it _hunting_ Lost Boys?" Neal asked as everyone went to separate corners of the clearing. He sighed when he got no reply, going over to Emma and his father.

Regina, Hood and Roland had a corner to themselves, and they were currently gushing over Roland, who had just woken up after his nap while holding onto Regina. Hood held him now, because after walking miles while holding a little boy was very tiring, besides, Roland was his son.

"Can I ask you a question?"

The request was out of the blue, so Robin's curious expression was no wonder as he looked up at the woman from his son. Nodding, he answered, "Of course."

"You know who I am, you know what I've done and you know I'm the one who enacted the curse." Regina stated, and Robin nodded in acknowledgment of this, since he wasn't stupid and he had already figured all of that out. Although he was wondering where the question was. "You let me hold and carry your son in a dangerous, unknown place with a dangerous, unknown stranger. Why, exactly?"

"You're a good mother." Robin replied, as if that just answered every little thing. Regina looked like a deer in the headlights.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

Robin Hood didn't sleep. He made sure to only sleep when he was in a safe place while knowing his son was okay, but this was Neverland. Sitting up, he looked around to check on everyone else. You couldn't stare at your son for hours without wondering how everybody else was doing.

The Dark One's boy was actually curled into his father during his sleep, which make Rumple look more human, even with the weird black lines on his face. Emma was still up, staring at Neal and then shooting a look over to Hook and Tink who were quietly talking at the edge of camp. Looks like they caught up. Frosty and her tag along were cuddling in their corner of the clearing, which made Robin very curious about who this man with his student was.

"_Robin_." Regina mumbled, sitting up and drawing the man's attention back to her. "Have you even slept yet?" In her eyes, the lack of sleep forming on his face was seen clearly and completely noticeable.

"I have to protect my so-"

"Stop quoting Emma and get some sleep. I'll watch Roland." Regina commanded, using a tone that sounded _very_ regal. Robin Hood smirked slightly at this and bowed his head towards her. It was a joke in Regina's eyes, but symbolic in Robin's.

"Yes, my queen."

After the initial shock wore off, Regina scoffed, trying to shove the words out of her mind, "Shut up and sleep."

"Yes, my queen."

"_Robin!_"

He just laughed and laid down, staring at her through the corner of his eye. He liked her, he knew that much at least. She was good with Roland, she was a good mother for Henry and he could _see_ the good in her. She wasn't _evil. _He didn't believe that. Not truly at least. She's done bad things, but so had he. Stealing wasn't the best thing to do, even if it was for a good cause.

Before falling sleep, he whispered to her for the third time that day, "You're a good mother."

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

Regina didn't know what to talk to him about. She didn't know a reply to half the things she said, because she usually assumed that he was joking or lying or she had just made it up in her head. Hood wasn't like the other men she had met. He made her feel like a teen again, the one who hadn't met Daniel, the one who never had to send her mother into a glass mirror to free herself just a little more. He made her feel like _herself_.

That's why she spent the next few hours next to Emma, Neal and Rumplestiltskin at the head of the gang while he was at the very back with Mary-Margaret and David. It _might_ have irritated her a lot that he was close to Snow. Now when she was spilt from his distraction, she refocused on her anger and on saving her son.

Hood was getting in her head, distracting her from Henry and what was really important. She needed to save Henry, not play house with Robin and Little Hood. Even if Roland was adorable. Okay, so maybe while they were headed to save Henry she could let Roland distract her. After all, who could say no to that face?

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

Thankfully for everyone else who were dying from the tension that Regina was creating by ignoring Robin, Tink had a plan. She sent Hood Jr. up to Regina. Anyone with a set of eyes could see that Regina was completely loving that child. Tink couldn't blame her. Roland was _adorable_. Tink just hoped that he was okay with her plan to get him a new mommy. She'd have to watch him with Regina.

Tink knew that this wouldn't be easy. Regina would try to sabotage herself. She wasn't stupid. Regina didn't believe that she could have happiness. She didn't remember that love made her strong. Tink just needed to figure out what Regina did when with Daniel, what brave act defined the couple.

But that wasn't going to be easy. Regina wouldn't just tell _anyone_, so it would be much easier to have her tell Robin and then get him to tell her.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

Regina hated to admit it, but Roland was the most adorable child she'd ever met. Even cuter than Henry, which killed her to even think.

"-And the fox went _swoosh, _swinging on a vine! 'E shot down the _evil_ Sheriff to rescue 'is true love!" Little Hood yelled, almost jumping out of Regina's arms by raising his arms up in triumph. Regina buried her laughter, trying to keep her image from slipping in front of Emma and Rumpelstiltskin. She couldn't help the smile, though. No one could, not even Rumple. Roland's spin-off of the story where Robin Hood saved the black fox, Queen of the Magical Forest, Gina from the Sheriff only to find that she made him happier then Maid Marian did made Regina want to run away with Henry and Roland and never look back. Although, she would feel guilty for taking Roland away from his father, and she had no right to do that, so she wouldn't. Doesn't mean she doesn't want to.

"Did he now?" Emma ask, looking up at Regina with a raise eyebrow. "And wherever did you hear this story?" Regina let a leaf hit Emma in the face again. She knew very well where that story came from, and they both knew she did.

"Regina told me, silly!" Little Hood yelled with a laugh as he went back to holding onto Regina, squeezing her just once in a little hug.

Regina shrugged, "He was upset. I told him a story." It was a simple act in her eyes, not one to be raising eyebrows at, thank you very much Emma.

Robin had stuck up to the front on Tink's orders. He whispered into Regina's ear, "You're a good mother," before heading up to the top of the gang with Neal.

* * *

**AN: **So this continued. Half way, I passed out so when I woke up at eleven I decided to finish it quickly. I'm probably not going to update until the twenty-second because I don't want to get _too_ far off the plot line because I have absolutely no idea how to save Henry. Don't kill me.

If you want more of other couples, just ask. I've been trying to stay mainly Outlaw Queen since I'd love to write Snowing or SwanTheif or Rumbelle which would probably take over the fic if I did it. I skipped the SwanTheif reunion, which pretty much made me cry, but I did it because I don't know if I have Captian Hook fans. (I'msorryaboutmyshipspleasedon'tleaveme x-x)


	3. Save Henry

**AN:** _I. Am. Not. Talking. About. This. Week's. Episode. _Except for this: Peter Pan is a smexie little _shit_. That is all.

* * *

_Guardian_. It's the word I've been using in my head for my mother since I found Emma and realized she was evil.

A mere _guardian_. How could I call the woman that raised me that?

She is my _mother._

And of course, she appears with Emma to save me. _That_ is what a mothers do.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

_"You have what ink?"_

Emma's ignorance was getting severely annoying.

"You remember the ink on the page with your name in Rumplestiltskin's cage." Snow added in, looking at her daughter with a strange look.

Emma blushed and nodded, "What will that do? It made a hole in the cage, how will that help us at all? We're going to put a hole in Pan?"

"No, it can immobilize magical creatures, even powerful ones like Pan." Neal told them, "And it just so happens that I grabbed some before finding you." He held up his crossbow, "So no one touch the arrow, okay?"

"Got anymore of that? If one doesn't work, then Frosty and I can also shoot." Robin commented, trying to be helpful and Regina gave him a small smile in her thanks, because it was actually a good idea.

"What's your escape plan?" Tink asked, looking around as no one was talking about that.

"I have a map, a coded starmap, I can get us out if Hook can go get a coconut with holes in it from my place. You remember where that is, right?" Neal asked, looking at the pirate, "You did always love my drawings, didn't you?"

Hook grimaced slightly at his tone, "Yes, mate, I can get it. Tink, let's go." He started off, feeling like an errand boy. Tink snorted, but followed him nonetheless. "Meet me back at the ship!" He yelled behind his shoulder.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

After they had worked out all the kniks, the plan was flawless, and they were going to work _together _for once. Henry would love it. They headed for Pan's with the help of the map and Tink's instructions.

"Can I ask you why you're helping me?" Regina asked, looking over at Robin Hood. "Neal said that your debt is repaid, so why are you still here?"

"My debt to _him_, Regina. Not to you." Robin refused to look at her, staring straight ahead even though he was dying to check if Roland was still sleeping in her arms. "You helped me get my son back, you saved him and brought him back to me. I've decided to do the same for you."

"So this is all about repaying a simple debt?" Regina looked up at him, willing him with her mind to say anything but yes.

She got her wish: "Did I ever say that?" Robin finally looked at her with an annoyingly cute grin before taking off to the front of the pack as they had gotten to Pan's camp. _Finally, I can stop with these nature hikes and save Henry, _Regina thought happily.

She took Emma's hand, and Emma took Rumple's. They needed to control the spell so that the boys would be knocked out for at least a day, everyone except Henry, of course. Emma was still skeptical, but she was willing to do this for Henry. Regina and The Dark One just waved their hands while Emma concentrated on what she wanted to happen. Once the boys fell and the fire went out, both Henry and Pan stood up. Neal came up behind Emma while Robin and Snow took the sides. Charming was holding his sword in the background, protecting Roland.

Pan walked out, "We have a guest. No doubt someone who knows I like guessing games. Who could it be? "I guess..." He set the fire alight and looked somewhat shocked with all of them together. "The Lost Girl, the Evil Mother and the Dark One." His eyes narrowed, "Come to save Henry, have you, laddie? How exciting. All of you willing to sacrifice yourself for family." He lit a torches on fire near where Snow and Robin were hiding at the sides. "You can come out now." He saw the arrows and laughed slightly, "Up to the same old tricks, Baelfire? It's heartwarming to see you all working together, especially because each of all of you have abandoned the other, haven't you? This is a real family reunion."

"What are you waiting for?" Rumple hissed, moving his eyes towards Emma before looking at Henry, who was staying out of the way of the plan, not knowing what was going on.

Emma ducked down, letting go of Regina and Rumple. "I got this," Neal said, shooting the arrow at Pan. Snow and Robin took their shots as well.

Pan smirked as he caught Neal's arrow, but cried out in pain when Robin and Snow's arrows hit him in the legs. He watched as the magic crawled up his hand and legs. "I have to admit, I'm impressed."

Regina, Emma and Neal shot out towards Henry, who ran to them as well. Regina grabbed one of Henry's hands while Emma got the other. They heard Pan speaking, and Rumple telling him to shut up, but none of them were listening. They all were focused on Henry, who was smiling brightly, "You found me."

"I will always find you, Henry," Emma told him with the exact smile on her face. She was tearing up and she squeezed her son's hand. She had gotten him back. She really _was_ a mother.

"We have to go," Regina said, pulling Henry out of the camp. While Regina and Emma led the way back to the ship, dragging Henry along with them, the others followed in suit.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

They might have gotten a little lost, but told Neal where the ship was and he took the lead from there. Hook grinned when he saw Neal, Emma and Henry emerge from the forest, "If I could clap, I would." He gained a snort from The Crocodile.

"We need to get out of here, _now_." Regina reluctantly let go of Henry to wave her hand at the ship, fixing it with ease. "Everyone on, boarding to Storybrooke."

Robin laughed and headed to the ship, where Tink was already getting on. Hook headed there as Rumple simply poofed everyone onto the boat, "I think I had a faster way, don't you?" Neal snorted, grabbing the starmap from Hook and the two went to get the hell out of Neverland.

Regina knelt down next to Henry while examining him over, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What happened?" Emma stood next to her son as well, just needing to be close to him for right now. Regina got her moment, afterall, Emma wasn't the only one who had gotten her son back today.

"I'm _fine, _mom, I swear. I didn't do anything and I didn't let him get to me." Henry grinned, looking at Emma pointedly, "I knew you would find me." He looked back at Regina, "_Both_ of you." Regina's expression couldn't have been any happier at that moment.

Robin stared at her, watching her become so happy after only observing the pain she felt for losing her son. He wanted to know more, he wanted to know her better. In all honestly, he really wanted to court her. He looked out towards the sea, towards this _Storybrooke_ that they kept talking about. Maybe he could learn more about the Queen there. He looked down as Roland awoke again, yawning, "I think we're going to have a new home for awhile, little man."

* * *

**AN:** And this is what happens when I get inspiration from the show. I honestly wasn't expecting to figure out a plan to save Henry so quickly. Ohwell! It works and they all worked together. I actually added in a lot more characters this time. Tell me if you liked it or not.

Honestly, I'll probably update early again. Apparently I have no idea how to keep a weekly update plan.

Oh, and don't expect this next week. I'll probably be too busy crying in the corner with my crushed SwanThief feels.


	4. Frosty Hood

**AN:** I know that not everyone liked this idea, but I already had the entire chapter planned out. Even if you don't like the backstory idea, there is an important part at the end, so... yeah. Plus, I'm doing whatever I can so I don't have to re-read the Diver's Ed book. *Clings to fic* Save me, please.

* * *

_Friendship_. That's always how I've described Robin. He's one of my best friends, afterall.

When I found him, it was as if I was apart of his gang, even if I refused to trust him and he refused to allow such an untrained woman into his group.

In all reality, he's not merely a friend. He's my older brother, my teacher, my protector.

Now it is my turn. I will protect him this time.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Frosty Hood- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Frosty Hood- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

"_I've meant to ask, how do _you_ know Mary Margaret?_"

Robin looked over at Regina, then back at the night sky. They were on duty to make sure that Neal or Hook didn't fall asleep while getting back to Storybrooke. Apparently since the Jolly Roger was the fastest ship in the world, they could get back in just a day. The two could stay awake that long, it wasn't a big deal.

"Frosty? I taught her everything she knows about fighting and surviving." Robin smirked at the memory of their first meeting, "She's like my little sister."

"Well she's my stepdaughter, so never say that again," Regina joked, looking over at him. He nodded solemnly, as if his life depended on never saying that again. He really didn't want to think about how Regina helped raise Frosty since she was a kid. That was just weird, especially since she wasn't much older than Frosty. "How about you tell me a story, one of your own."

"Alright then. Do you want to know the story of how I met my friend Frosty?" Robin inquired, seeming to just know that Regina was practically dying from not knowing about he and Snow's relationship. When she nodded, he got comfortable, "Once upon a tim-" Regina hit him, trying not to crack a grin, "Aright, alright."

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Frosty Hood- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Frosty Hood- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

Robin Hood didn't like hearing a woman scream, especially when it had deep levels of terror and fear rooted into it. He ran into the jungle, ignoring his gang's warning cries like usual. He strung an arrow as he ran and then stopped when he saw a woman shaking near a squirrel. He held back laughter and asked the girl, "Did it spook you? Catch you off guard?" She shrieked in surprise, which was better than the scream honestly. "I'm not going to hurt you, calm yourself!"

Snow stepped back, not trusting him. She was being hunted by her own stepmother, who says a random stranger wouldn't turn her in? "I'm fine. It just... I thought it was something else." She answered, trying not to let him see her face completely. Snow didn't know if the wanted posters had gotten this far yet.

"You're running from someone," Robin observed, knowing that face. He had seen it on his men's faces countless times before. "What's your name?"

"Snow W-" Snow quickly cut herself off. This whole being an outlaw thing was very difficult. She wasn't used to lying to people, especially about her own name.

"Snow?" Robin asked, intrigued. He knew of a princess named Snow White, but he had never seen her. He hoped that his men hadn't done an impromptu larceny from the rich. This girl was too innocent to do such a thing to. She wasn't like Prince John or the Sheriff.

"No." Snow insisted quickly, not wanting to have Regina find her just because she had given some man her real name. She was so stupid sometimes. She knew that she needed to get better at being a wanted woman.

"Snow... Nah, I would rather call you Frosty. Your new name is Frosty." Robin decided with a smirk, signaling her to follow him into the forest. Snow stared after him, wondering what he was doing. "Come along, Frosty!" Robin called over his shoulder, "You don't want to be eaten by a squirrel, do you?"

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Frosty Hood- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Frosty Hood- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

"You saw a random woman in the forest, afraid of a squirrel, and you just renamed her?" Regina interrupted, trying not to laugh at the nickname that Robin obviously loved. She wondered if Snow had ever went by that name after leaving Robin.

"She didn't want to be called Snow, so I figured something else out. She might have hated it, but too bad for her because I loved it. It only helped me when she tried to change her name again, but I wouldn't budge. Her name is Frosty." Robin stated, then go back into the story.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Frosty Hood- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Frosty Hood- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

Maid Marian glared at Robin Hood as he climbed into her room, that was until he pulled a young woman up with him. "Who is your new friend, Robin Hood?"

"Maid Marian, meet Frosty. Frosty, meet Maid Marian." Robin Hood introduced with a sly grin. "Maid Marian takes people in-"

"I don't want to stay here." Frosty exclaimed, "I'm going to be on the run for a distant future, I can't keep depending on people and their kindness. I _must_ learn how to survive." She knew what she was getting into, but she didn't know how to be an outlaw.

"Robin Hood can teach you quite well, I assure you. He's an expert on running from the law," Maid Marian wasn't looking at Frosty when she said this, too busy smirking slyly at Robin Hood while he was grimacing. "What's with that face, Robin Hood? You don't want to teach her?"_  
_

"No! Please teach me!" Frosty begged, rushing to Robin Hood's side, grabbing his arm and tugging slightly. "I just need to know how to protect myself. The woman who is after me? She _killed_ my father. She sent a Huntsman after me to rip my heart out and bring it back to her!"

Robin Hood stared at Frosty in disbelief, "You really do need to learn how to fight. Honestly, I don't know of anyone who needs it more," He looked at Maid Marian pointedly during this, because he knew why she was pressuring him to teach Frosty.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Frosty Hood- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Frosty Hood- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

_"You knew all along how I knew Snow, didn't you?"_

"Of course not. There would be absolutely no reason for me to be curious on why Frosty was traveling with a woman who was set on destroying her happiness, which you must tell me what for after I'm done with my history lesson." Robin was obliviously sarcastic, and just went back to telling the tale without actually answering her very reasonable question.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Frosty Hood- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Frosty Hood- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

"Frosty, meet Much and Little John and Friar Tuck and Will Scarlet and Alan-a-Dale and Jack. Guys, meet Frosty." Robin Hood yelled as he came up to camp, literally dragging Snow with him. She looked shocked as she saw the five men surrounding the campfire, this not what she was expecting at all.

Much looked up at this 'Frosty' character, "It's a woman." He commented, eyes wide in surprise. The only woman Robin ever brought to camp was Marian, and even that was amazingly rare. What was different about this woman?

"Bloody hell, mate. You've been in the woods too long." Will laughed at his friend before waving hello at Snow. Much glared at him for his teasing, but Will either ignored him or didn't care. Actually, it was probably a little of both.

"Pleased to meet you, princess," Alan-a-Dale added in his own comment with a cheeky grin. Beautiful girls were definitely this man's biggest weakness.

Snow stepped away from Alan, "What are you talking about? I'm no princess." She quickly yelled at him, glaring. She couldn't be found out like this, especially not by this man. Even if Robin knew who she was, Snow didn't know that.

"Don't mind him. Alan calls all the pretty girls a princess," Little John explained to the young woman when he saw that she looked somewhat frightened.

Robin cleared his throat, as if that would clear all the growing awkwardness away, "We're going to train her, mates." He watched his men's reactions. Alan and Will grinned, Much looked intrigued and Little John looked as if the news didn't effect him in the least.

"She's joining the gang?" Much inquired as he stood up from the campfire to get a better look at the new girl. This was truly a shock to him.

"No. I can't let any weak links in. She has to earn her spot, just like all of us did." Robin explained to his men but then quickly added, "We'll teach her, right?"

"Of course we will." Little John answered with a polite smile at Snow, knowing that Robin had a very good reason to be doing this. The man wouldn't even let Marian join his ranks, so this must just be a passing phase for him.

Snow's smile could not be any brighter, "Thank you all, thank you so much." Frosty could not be more grateful for their kindness.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Frosty Hood- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Frosty Hood- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

Regina cut in yet again, she had to know who this woman was to him, "Maid Marian... She's your love, right? Roland's mother?" Her eyes dulled slightly.

"Yes, she is Roland's mother." Robin answered, "I did love her but I lost her. She's dead now." Regina buried the relief that shoned through.

"I'm sorry, I know how that feels like." Regina put a hand on his shoulder, momentarily flashing back to Daniel. Robin's eyes shot towards her own, his expression clearly shocked. She cleared her throat, "Back to the story."

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Frosty Hood- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Frosty Hood- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

_It took months._

Frosty might have been a quick learner, but there was a lot to learn. Much taught her how to start fires and which berries weren't deadly, but mostly taught her the ins and outs of living in a forest. Little John taught her how to fight with a walking stick, which lead to Alan teaching her how to fight with a sword. Friar Tuck taught her many cooking lessons. Will and Robin taught her how to steal but only to steal from the rich so she could help the poor. Frosty didn't need much training in archery, she was a natural at that. Robin gave her tips here and there, but she had so much love for the weapon that it was hardly needed.

"Will told me that you have a magic bow." Frosty said as she walked up on Will one day after training. She usually always left to find a tree to sleep in because she refused to stay in the camp like a normal person, so this was actually pretty rare for her.

Robin grimaced slightly, "You don't get to see it. Ever. Magic always comes with a price." He didn't want her involving herself with magic after the tales he had heard about her step mother. The woman seemed positively mad to be truthful. She was going to kill Frosty because the girl was prettier than she? Loony.

Snow eventually let her curiosity for Robin's magical bow dissipate, but then turned her attention onto getting Robin Hood and Maid Marian together at last.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Frosty Hood- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Frosty Hood- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

"You can skip over this part. It's obvious that you two get together in the end, or else Roland wouldn't be here." Regina cut in sharply, seeming disturbed.

Robin nodded, actually grateful. He didn't want to talk to Regina about Marian. He would end up admitted that he wed Marian to save her from having to be with Sir Guy of Gisborne and not for love. He did love her, yes, but not like one should love his wife. "Right... Well then..."

___- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Frosty Hood- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Frosty Hood- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

Frosty and Marian were very close after Frosty had gotten Marian to fall in love with Robin Hood. In fact, it is with Marian who she spent her last moments in Sherwood with. "Mary," Marian knew how much the woman hated the Merry Men's nickname for her, "I have wonderful news!"

"What is it, Marian?" Snow asked, picking up the bow that Robin had given her as a gift for mastering archery.

"I'm pregnant!" Marian exclaimed as she gently placing a loving hand on her growing stomach, "And I've already decided the names! Roland if it's a boy, Margaret if it's a girl! What do you think?"

Snow's jaw dropped. "Marian, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! Those are beautiful names, and I just know that he or she will be the most beautiful baby."

"Thank you, Mary," Marian replied with a bright smile, "I wanted you to be the first to know! Well, besides Robin of course. I had to beg him to let me tell you."

"I have news as well," Snow replied, slinging the bow around her shoulder. She looked down at her feet, "I'm leaving, Marian. You can't tell Robin until I'm gone. Please, I beg of you. I love it here, but I cannot stay in Sherwood Forest forever. She will come looking here and I refuse to allow anyone here be hurt you or anyone else. Tell everyone how sorry I am, how much I will miss them and that I love them." With one look at a squirrel up in a tree, Snow was gone.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Frosty Hood- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Frosty Hood- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

"Well that was... Interesting." It was the only thing that Regina could think of to say. She mentally beat herself for it. _I'm so stupid, _She thought.

"Is that land?" Robin asked, standing up, moving closer to the side of the boat, and squinting slightly. "Yes, I do believe that it is land."

"Welcome to Storybrooke, Robin Hood." Regina remarked with a smile.

* * *

**AN: **Kinda-Cliffy right there. Wow. I think that's the first one of the story. Interesting. Oh well.~

I promise you that the next chapter will have _lots_ more Outlaw Queen.


	5. Welcome to Storybrooke

**AN:** So I started writing this four days ago, and I had meant to get it out sooner, a lot happened on friday. I won't be able to update for the rest of this week because I have to pack up my house and move everything out into my new place because apparently it's legal to give someone five days notice. Sweet. So I have until Halloween to get everything done and clean. Wish me luck? Please?

* * *

_Brotherhood._ Growing up with Robin Hood and his Merry Men, I was raised that it meant everything. Nothing stood above this bond.

Since my father was the only one with a love he could see within the gang, I haven't met people around my age much.

Henry changed that. He's been looking out for me.

He's my big brother.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

"Home." Emma whispered lightly as she literally ran off the boat. She had spent too much time in Neverland and around all this magic and sailing on an old-timey ship that belonged in _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Neal smiled brightly at this and went after her, feeling the exact same way she did. Both of them didn't care much for magic, Emma because she wasn't used to it nor did she believe in it and Neal because of his father.

Snow and Charming walked off hand-in-hand, like they always do, heading straight for the Blue Fairy. Cuddling with someone was hard when that person had a very painful cut. Snow had found it the night before. Regina had tried not to enjoy listening to them fight, which is why she told the two that it was their time to keep Neal and Hook awake. If there was yelling, the two men wouldn't sleep a wink.

Rumpelstiltskin stood on the ship for a minute, watching his son. He wondered what to do, but Henry shoved him a little and pointed to the library, as if that explained everything. It did, actually. Rumple left to see Belle, knowing that Neal would want time with his son and Emma right now. Henry went over to Regina.

Tink and Hook stayed on the ship, making sure that everything was taken care of there. Besides, Tink didn't want to face Blue yet. She needed to figure out what to say, and Hook was fine with staying on his ship.

Regina was holding on tight to Henry, who actually had his other hand held in Roland's death grip. It seems like Roland and Henry formed a bond while on the ship. Henry felt at fault for Roland getting to Neverland and Roland was just loving spending time with Henry. Robin was glaring at everything around the port, "What is all this?" Technology was considerably confusing the man.

"I'll explain everything to you later," Regina laughed, leading the way to her house. "Come on. I have extra rooms. You and Roland can stay with me." She paused, "Unless, of course, you want your own place in which case we can go to Granny's bed and breakfast. Everyone new to town usually stays there."

"No, that's okay. I'd rather stay with someone that I trust, especially with Roland here." Robin replied quickly, feeling strange in this new town. It was so _different._ It was wondrous, but it was also very new, and new meant unknown.

Regina nodded, "I get it. That's completely understandable. Honestly, I would've killed Pan if I could've, I was just way too focused on getting Henry out of there."

Robin paused, raising an eyebrow in ultimate confusion, "You don't know what Rumpelstiltskin did? Didn't you hear Pan yelling at you, Emma and Neal? At Henry?"

"What? No. I didn't hear anything and I just rushed us to Henry. In reality, once I did my part on the spell and the arrow hit Peter, I blocked everything out. After that, all I wanted to do is get Henry back on the ship and to Storybrooke." Regina answered, a bit overwhelmed and confused by all the questions.

"Apparently I will be my grandfather's undoing." Henry told her, he had actually been listening to Peter Pan, and he was sick of the two speaking as if he wasn't right there with Roland death gripping his hand. That kid was stronger than he looked.

"Charming's undoing? You? His grandson? Charming?" A frown appeared on Regina's face, confusion at Pan's apparent words. She knew that Charming wouldn't do anything to hurt Henry and would gladly face his undoing if it meant Henry lived; even if he did make a move against him, she could easily kill him.

"No. My other grandfather." Henry looked over at Mr. Gold who was practically running to the Library. He wondered how Belle would react to the Dark One's clothing.

"Oh. Right. Neal's father." Well that wiped off Regina's plans. She'd have to think up something else for Snow, right now she had to deal with Robin Hood and Roland. As long as Henry was with her, Emma or Neal, none of them would let the Dark One touch Henry. She looked over to the biological parents of Henry who had been just a few feet away from them. Neal looked like he was going to kill his father, and Emma had actually been listening to Pan, so she already knew.

"We can deal with it," Neal reassured her, already guessing her past by how she used her magic and how Cora had used her's. Neal took Emma's hand and pulled her off to the Library, probably off to tell on his father to Belle. He didn't trust his papa, but Belle seemed to make the man want to be a good person.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

"So here we are," Regina flipped her door open with a wave of the hand, forgetting momentarily that Henry hated when she used magic, even for the smallest things. She cleared her throat, "Henry, why don't you show Roland the guest bedroom near yours, that way you two can always be close."

"Sure," Henry bolted up the stairs, dragging Roland along with him. The little boy stumbled slightly, almost falling but catching himself and rushing after Henry.

"Those two haven't left each others sides since we saved Henry," Robin commented, chuckling slightly as he watched the two disappear into the huge house.

"Yes, well, wait until Henry introduces Roland to Pinocchio. Then you'll see how far this friendship will go," Regina laughed at the thought herself. She walked into the kitchen, "Hungry? I could make dinner, or we could pick something up at Granny's."

"Or you could teach me how to use some of these weird boxes." Robin poked the microwave nervously, wondering if it was some kind of future-canon... thing.

Regina smiled softly, "Grab one of the pizzas from the freezer, trust me, the boys will love you." She saw his confusion and frowned, "Um... Actually, I'll get it." She moved over to the freezer and opened the door, "This is how we keep food safe for us to eat, especially meat. If it wasn't frozen, it would go bad, right? Well, this little thing is the solution: A freezer. The fridge also keeps things cool, like milk, fruit, vegetables and other things." She grabbed two of the pizzas out and set the oven to the correct temperature.

"That's... Amazing." Robin said, pulling open the freezer. "Wow, it's like a cold winter in there." He shivered slightly and closed the door, turning back to Regina who was grabbing out two metal sheets for the pizzas. "What are those? Shields?"

Regina smiled, knowing that he was only joking, "They are for the pizza, so it cooks correctly." She explained, getting a knife for one of the boxes while Robin tried to help by legitimately ripping the other box in half. Regina watched as he picked at the plastic, grumbling slightly before angrily ripping that off as well. He turned towards Regina, holding out the frozen pizza for her, which she placed on the sheet before carefully cutting the plastic off of the second pizza and placing it on the sheet as well.

The oven was done preheating so it made a loud beep, which make Robin jump at the sound and back away. "What's that?" He looked down at the oven in curiosity and then at Regina with a half-grin as he only half-jokingly asked, "Is it going to explode?"

Regina smirked, "Yes." Robin immediately took five steps away from the oven, which made Regina burst into laughter. "Joking! Just kidding, it's okay." She placed the pizzas in the oven and set the timer. "I promise nothing will explode."

"Don't do that, this is a very strange new world." Robin pouted slightly, trying to hold back the grin. It was nice to see her relaxed like this. She wasn't being sassy or yelling at people, nor was she threatening anyone. She was just having fun, and it made her look irresistible.

So irresistible, in fact, that Robin couldn't do anything but lean in and capture her lips. Regina stood shocked for a moment before leaning into the kiss. Robin lifted her onto the island and she pulled him closer just as the timer for the pizzas went off, which scared the hell out of Robin who ended up skidding backwards into the wall behind him.

Regina stared at him, before laughing slightly and putting on oven mitts. Taking the pizzas out of the oven, she yelled, "Boys! A very improvised dinner is ready!"

As two sets of feet raced down the stairs, Henry had sworn to Roland that he would love pizza, the two boys barrelled into the kitchen.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

Regina was cleaning up the dishes from a very interesting dinner that included playing '_What's-Actually-True-From-Disney's-Robin-Hood_', the boys using the untouched forks as makeshift swords and having a thumb-war over the last piece of pizza until Regina sneaked it to Roland while Henry and Robin weren't looking. Overall, it was a very enjoyable night.

Unfortunately, she hadn't gotten to talk to Robin alone about the kiss, even though had she really wanted to. That wasn't something that usually happened. Daniel loved her, yes. King Leopold, only once at their wedding. Graham was only lust. But that kiss? That brought her back to what she had felt with Daniel.

Robin put emotion into their kiss, even she had to admit that she put more into it then she thought possible. That scared her more than she would like to admit.

Regina didn't _do_ scared. _The Evil Queen_ did not get scared.

So, obviously, when Robin had walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, thinking that they could maybe do some courting and talk more, he was ultimately left in shock when Regina had forced her way out of his grip and went up the stairs without another word to him.

Regina curled up in her bed, burying her face into her pillow, wondering if she had done the right thing. She only wanted to protect her heart from what happened to Daniel. She couldn't let go of him. He had been everything she ever wanted for herself. No one could ever replace him.

* * *

**AN: **Awweee... All those cute Outlaw Queen moments and then _bam_ the evil-Gina hits. I loved writing this chapter and _first Outlaw Queen kiss holymotherofgod._

I'm surprised that no one has commented about how Regina _still_ doesn't know about Robin's tattoo. _  
_


	6. Quite

I knew that they were meant to be.

I've always known it. Pixie dust never lies. It _can't_ lie.

In fact, I could swear on my life that '_Hood_' had been written in the dust when we searched for him.

I couldn't let the two just break apart like that. I don't believe that they'll be the perfect couple that never fights, but I do believe that they're their own perfect pair, and that's quite alright with me.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

"It's been a week, Regina. We have to talk about _it._"

Regina snorted at his words. It had been a week since the kiss, and it had been a very awkward week in retrospect. She had tried to avoid being alone with Hood at all costs. That wasn't as easy as it sounds.

Actually, it was quite the opposite.

Hood was living with her, their sons had a serious bromance going on, and she was somewhat sure that Hood did absolutely everything he could to make sure that they always were at least semi-alone together.

She would make dinner, and he would be there demanded explanations for everything she was using, why she was using it and every other question he could think of. She had gone to the store for food, he had volunteered to help her with the bags. She had walked to the other side of the park while watching the boys, and he just happened to follow her. She ended up practically hiding from him at the Mayor's office, and he had shown up with two boys covered from head to toe in mud and a sloppy grin. She actually did hide in her family's tomb's secret place, but when she got a call from Emma telling her to get down to the station, and who was there but Robin Hood with a sheepish grin and an explanation that he had stolen quite a bit of food from Granny's for some kids, which let to Emma letting him go.

The _'it'_ he was talking about, not that she would even admit it to herself, scared her. He saw the _'it'_ as a kiss, while she saw the _'it'_ as her own feelings about him. She was backing away from him, and he was moving mountains just to spend an extra second with her.

His relentlessness was something to be fearful of. Robin Hood didn't take no for an answer when it came to her.

Although.

Her relentlessness was something to be _terrified_ of. Regina got what Regina wanted, no matter how long it took.

They were in a very equal fight, and it was a battle of endurance. The first one to get slow would lose, the first one to fall back got the other's want shoved down their throat.

_Or so Regina assumed._

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

Robin already knew what Regina was doing after the first day, and he knew that he couldn't do this alone. He got the boys to help, well, he at least got Roland on board. Henry just cluelessly followed Roland's plans. He told Emma that it was okay to arrest him, even if he had a very good reason for taking for those poor kids. When all of that didn't work, he finally got help from the last person he would suspect to help him.

"First things first," She said as she pulled his sleeves down, "_Never_ show Regina your lion tattoo unless she's told you that she loves you. I'm serious about this, Robin. Regina will be out the door and running to the next realm in a matter of seconds. She's afraid of love. _That's_ why she's avoiding you. She sees a possibility in you and because of that, her brain thinks you will leave her, willingly or not."

"Do I get to ask why?" Robin questioned as he watched the former fairy circle around him while Hook gave him a hard glare from the wheel of the ship.

"Not yet. It will scare you as well. She's probably thinking of bad then anyways. I just had to go and remind her about that. _My stars,_ I feel stupid for doing that." Tinkerbell sighed in grief as she thought about how easier this would be if Regina wasn't thinking about that. "At least I think it would help if she wasn't..."

"Do I get to ask what you reminded her of?" He was trying to get anything out of her, but it really didn't seem to be working as she was doing everything she could to avoid answering anything he said whatsoever, even if it was about the weather.

"How many questions can you _possibly_ have?" Tink yelled at him in frustration, the annoyance taking over her expression as she glared at the man.

Killian cleared his throat, "Tink. I'd just like to point out that all he has to do is ask her out..." He braced for her explosion, but when he looked at her, he had to wonder if she was having an _implosion_ instead by the way she was putting all energy into her thoughts.

"Hood. Hook. You two should have some manly bonding while I plan the perfect real first date for Rogina Hills. Yes, I combined your names. It's apparently what people do nowadays, so deal with it!" Tink yelled as went to the front of the ship for a quieter place to think in.

"Rogina Hills?" There was basically a question mark on Robin's forehead by the confusion on his face. "Combining names? First date? Manly bonding?"

"She's been watching something called _Glee_ while hiding from Blue. Trust me, it's worse than it sounds." Killian responded with a slight shudder. He didn't get how someone like Tink could watch that, even if she was bored with everything on the ship. She couldn't have fun with Killian all day, no matter how much she wanted too. "She's also brought up shipping, and that sounded intriguing until it turned into something about relationships. No thank you."

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

Robin had to admit, Tink's plan was very good. Her back up plan was even better. Plan C was just amazing. She even had a Plan D, but that one was too much, even for someone who was trying to win the heart of a very stubborn woman.

Killian kissed Tink softly and smiled at her deviousness, which he had actually missed from way back when. Her plans were completely mad, but also very sweet. He loved them all, and Tink had told him that she had her own plan for them.

By the time they had ventured downstairs, Robin had already booked it off the ship. He really didn't want to hear or see or even think about what they were doing. That was quite far out of his comfort zone.

Once Tink's ingenious plan had been set up, it was time for dinner, which meant Neal and Emma were coming to pick up Henry and Roland any minute. When the doorbell rang, he had to remind himself that nothing bad was going to happen when he opened the door.

He was wrong.

Regina was standing there with a rage-filled glare, Neal with a sheepish grin and a shrugging Emma who mouthed a quick _'I'm sorry'_ to the man in green.

"Why did you decide that Emma and Neal got _my_ son tonight? They had him last week, no matter how much you and Roland stole him away. It's my week and _you_ aren't Henry's father. He _doesn't have an_ adopted father, he never has and he _never_ will." Regina hissed as she stormed in, grabbing Henry's shoulder and pulling him towards her. "_Neal_ is the only father he needs. He already has two mothers, he _doesn't _need any more parents. Stop acting like you have any claim to him."

"Like you feel you have a claim to Roland?" Robin shot back, making a mental note to thank Henry for pulling out of his mother's grip and leading Roland upstairs. "I have a viable reason for them to watch the boys!" He yelled at her, fed up with all her unreasonable attitude towards him.

"Which would be what? Trying to separate the obvious connect that Roland feels towards me? Yes, I get it, he thinks I should be his mother! He made up a story that basically stated that he'd rather have me as a mother than Maid Marian in Neverland. Deal with it! Nothing is going to happen. You can be sent on your _merry_ way without having a worry about me because _I already have a son!_" Regina shot at him, trying to get this away from the connection between she and Robin, which she knew that he was going to bring up.

Robin laughed in anger, "You think that's what it is? I made dinner! Sure, I made it my way and it probably tastes disgusting but we need to have a certain discussion. It's been a week, Regina. We have to talk about _it._"

Regina snorted, shooting a glance towards Neal and Emma who were standing there in shock as they watched the two fight like an old married couple. "Yes, _Robin_, that was a week ago. Quite far off my mind, actually. _It_ meant nothing. _It_ was nothing. _You are nothing._" She hadn't looked back at him._  
_

It was a lie, and it was a bad one. Even without her sense, Emma could tell that she was lying by how her voice cracked at the ending sentence.

"And if I don't believe you?" Robin forced the words to be soft and steady as he tried to calm himself from what she had said. He knew it wasn't true, but that doesn't mean that it hadn't hurt him. He couldn't slip up like she had. He had to charge at her with everything he had.

So, he got in her face.

He pushed himself closer to her, and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. His free hand went to the back of her neck as he said, "Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel anything." He ducked his head in, only brushing his lips on hers in a light kiss.

He was not expecting her reaction.

As soon as their lips touched, the tension fell out of her like it had when the first kiss happened, she immediately let out all of it into the kiss which somehow ended up with her pushing him into the wall and pressing her lips to his. He pulled his head back with a slight smirk as he flipped her against the wall and claimed her lips again.

Neal and Emma quickly rushed upstairs and took the boys out, hands over both of the young one's eyes for extra measure. Emma looked at the two making out for a second with a shake of the head before wondering when the hell that happened as she shut the door.

Regina heard the door slam and she pushed Robin away from her, "What was that?" She snarled, repressing the fact that she had kissed him back.

"_That_, your majesty, was you finally letting out what you wanted." Robin had that stupid, cocky grin on his face that Regina, half of the time anyways, wanted to smack off. The other half of the time, she wanted to do something much different.

"You have no idea what I want." Regina hissed as she turned away from him, only to be ripped back into his hold. She held still, making sure that her neck didn't tilt whatsoever while he tried to bury his head in the crook of her neck.

"I have a pretty good idea." He muttered with a kiss on her neck, grinning when he felt a shiver run down her back. He whispered in her ear, "What are you so afraid of, Regina? _You can tell me._"

She felt him let go and she held back a slight whimper from the massive loss she felt. She turned to face him, and once she saw his heartbroken face, she broke. She told him of Daniel, of her mother, of what Snow did. She told him about her loveless marriage with a man old enough to be her father which in all she cared about was getting revenge and all he only ignored her entire existence. She told him how she could have been happy, how she could have let go of the hate and the anger, but that would make her feel so weak and so light that she couldn't do it. "_The man with the lion tattoo_." She snorted, "My _other _true love."_  
_

Robin's entire body froze. He finally understand why Tink told him not to show her his tattoo. His mind went wild and he could barely make himself regain his attention onto her words, cursing himself for missing what she had to say about him, or at least her would-have-been-soulmate.

Regina groaned softly, "I ruin everyone's lives. I countlessly tried to ruin Snow and Charming. I turned on a man who could really love me. I killed my own husband, no matter how bad that marriage was. I sent my own mother to Wonderland. Oh hell, I killed my mother for god's sake! I would've ruined _his_ life and I would ruin yours. I can never let go of anger, and that's not what you or anyone else deserves. Just... Leave me be."

Robin shrugged with ease, "It's not your fault."

That sobered up Regina real fast. "_What?!_"

"It's not your fault," Robin repeated for her then explained, "You latched onto hate for Snow because you couldn't kill your mother, even though you knew that Snow didn't kill Daniel, Cora did. Once Cora was... gone, your hate turned to revenge for your mother. You had to get away from such a self-absorbed husband, and it is the man's fault for making a wish. You _never_ make wishes from a Genie, especially selfish wishes. Magic always comes with a price, you have to be willing to pay it. Your mother was manipulating you, you just needed your freedom and she was okay there. You can take care of yourself in Wonderland. It's not that hard. Cora's death was ultimately Snow's fault. If you wanted to trace it back more, it would be the Dark One's fault, but I'm not one to ever go against that man. You _can_ let go of your hate. Snow's already paying for her mistakes, Charming might still be in that coma from Blue's healing spell. We're just lucky that Emma took a page out of that movie she saw and brought dirt from Neverland or he would already be dead. Your mother is gone, Regina. You are truly free from her. Even if you aren't always safe, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon and I'm not going to let _anything_ hurt you."

"Why should I believe you?" Regina cried out suddenly, his words making her protective shields break down. Everything he said about it was true, but she was still trying to fight it. "If you don't hurt me, I'll hurt you. Why would you stay?"

"Because _this, us,_" He took her hand, "Really is something. It means something. I can't deny it as much as you try to deny it. Why fight something that feels so right? Why fight something that makes me happy? Because it will block unhappy things? No. That is not a reason. I happen to know quite well that it's just a tactic to block what one really wants. You look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want to _at least_ give us a try."

Regina looked up at him, focusing on his nose instead of his eyes. She couldn't say it while actually looking into his eyes. "I don't want to give us a try." She couldn't do this while even looking at him, she had to turn away. "There is no and there never will be, an _us_." With that, she again ran up to her room.

Not bothering to change or even undress, she collapsed onto her bed. Once her face was buried in her pillow, she let out a sob before _silently_ crying herself to sleep. She would ruin him, because like he explained, you have to trace back blame. If you traced it back enough, everything was her own fault. She couldn't bare to ruin him. She wouldn't let him know how she felt, that was selfish of her.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

"_She what?! You did what?!_" Tinkerbell shrieked as she started to panic. The woman was freaking out and was completely terrified.

"She rejected me. Again." Robin repeated with a shrug, "So I respected her wishes and I'll be moved out by sundown. I can stay at Granny's."

"No. Oh, stars, _no_. You two _have_ to be together!" Tink launched herself at him, slapping him across the face. "Come on, Robin Hood! Do _something_!"

"Why are you so invested in this?" Robin asked with slight suspicion. He didn't trust her. She was hiding things from him. Speaking of which... "Does this have anything with us apparently being true loves? Regina told me about the man with the lion tattoo, Tink."

Tink gave up after hearing that. "I saw Blue earlier. I told her that you two _would_ be together and _would_ prove her wrong. I _might_ have slapped her in the face."

"That's quite premature, isn't it?" Robin raised an eyebrow as he smirked slightly. Tink had told him of Blue's ways. Even if she was The Blue Fairy, she wasn't always the best person. Everyone has a dark side.

"Yeah... Blue's a bitch." Tink grumbled, crossing her arms. "But no worries, I've already got a plan and it's _quite_ good if I do say so myself."

"I'm a little scared." Robin admitted, "But if it means Regina being honest with herself, I'm okay with it. As long as it doesn't hurt her." He saw her face and groaned, "Tinkerbell! I mean it! You can't hurt her."

To Tink, her idea was perfect and no one could make her say otherwise, even when Killian tried to get her to admit it was crazy. "Not even if-"

"No." Robin's voice was firm and hard, because he just _knew_ that Tink had done something completely mad that he would deeply regret agreeing to.

Tink wailed slightly with arms crossing against her chest, a pout forming on her face and her foot legitimately _stomping_ on the ground."But what if-"

Robin apparently liked interrupting Tinkerbell just to say, "No," to her.

"Can I at least-" Tink started, but Robin was honestly having fun with annoying Tink.

"No."

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!" Tink protested with her eyes narrowing. There was no way she was going to let this happen twice. Regina will would be happy, even if killed Tink. That woman _needs_ to be happy even if she doesn't want to be.

"Fine. Wait what were you going to say?" Robin asked, giving in to Tink. He knew she wouldn't stop.

"_Can I at least ask Belle to help?_" Tink asked, raising an eyebrow. "She's Rumplestiltskin's love. If she got _The Dark One_ to fall in love, she can surely-"

"_The Dark One got someone to love him?_" Robin wondered if it was _that_ girl, who saved him from that evil beast.

"Yeah... Can I-" Tink was getting seriously sick of Robin's interruptions.

"We need to speak to her. Now."

* * *

**AN:** *Roland uses as a human shield* So... Who wants to murder me yet?_ n.n_ Hehe... Pleasedon'tkillmeIsweareverythingwillbeokay.

I killed myself while writing. I had to stop multiple times so that I could wipe my eyes from the tears.

My Outlaw Queen heart hurts so much. _Why did I do this?_ And more importantly... Why is it so long? o-o I actually had to delete unimportant parts.

The rating went up to T, since I can't be accounted for the swearing and Outlaw sexy times.


	7. Just Tell Her

I remember him from long ago.

He was in love then as well, but in love to a heroine, not a villain.

That man has been come a much more complex person in his growth and in his lifetime.

With only hope, I can try to save his love from destroying herself, because he is a good man and he truly deserves happiness.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

It had been years since they had seen each other. A few decades if you want to include the twenty-eight years that the curse had us frozen in time for. After all this time, she didn't expect all the changes. In fact, she had seen a very different life for him in her head.

She didn't expect the blonde hair, even though it suited him more. She didn't expect the son, thinking that he and his love would have a wonderfully brave daughter that would be independent and a heroine. She especially not expect him to show up at Mr. Gold's pawn shop asking how she had gotten Rumple to admit his feelings for her.

The most shocking part to her was that he, of all people in all the realms, had fallen for the Evil Queen.

But Belle was _more_ than okay with it. If anyone could make Regina see that you could move on from heartbreak, it was he who risked his own life and faced The Dark One to save his true love and son's life. The man had gotten brutally tortured and still ended up stealing the wand. He was more than capable of saving Regina's heart from going completely dark. Robin Hood was the only one she could think of who could even try to attempt this.

So, she had given him a light smile and let him in. Rumple grimaced, not wanting to help the woman who had locked his love up for twenty-eight years and made him think her dead. Even with that, Belle didn't care. She was doing this for Robin, and for Henry, who she knew just wanted to have his mom back.

"I can't say that it was love at first sight, although I was amazingly grateful that she had found and protected Roland. I guess that after spending weeks with her, both on Neverland and here in Storybrooke, I finally realized that I truly cared about this woman more than just a mother for Roland and more than just a good friend. I..." Robin couldn't believe he was actually going to admit this, "I love her."

"All of you have to do is tell her that. All of that." Belle replied simply, turning slightly to smirk at Rumple. He gave her a small smile and just shook his head at her.

Robin stared at her, "That's how you got him to stop being such a... Nightmare? Love him?" He looked between the two as they looked at each other and with a shrug, just nodded.

"Love is the most powerful magic of all time." Rumple explained to the man he once hung in a dungeon, "I love my magic, yes. I cannot stand not using it. Fortunately, Belle isn't asking me to. I just can't use it for evil anymore, and nor do I want to."

"Thank you," He said to them both. As he was turning to leave the shop, he added, "I'm happy for you two. Truly, I'm happy you two saved each other."

Tinkerbell had done her best not to react to what they had said until they were out of the shop, when she exploded on him. She was terrified that Belle and Rumple were wrong, and then she suddenly switched to yelling at him for not telling him about his powerful feeling for Regina until just then. Robin snuck away from her when she wasn't paying attention.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

"My Queen!" Robin called as he walked into the room with a large grin on his face. He was just going to wing it. No sense in planning out his whole speech if it was just going to come from the heart. He could practically see Regina's groan when he heard it coming from the living room. He popped in there, and was surprised to see the Charming family sitting on the couch.

"What do you want, Hood?" Regina asked, trying to shove every ounce of disdain into her voice that she possibly could. Seeing Neal and Emma look at each other in confusion from hearing her tone, she added in a death glare.

Robin only kept a smile on his face, not letting her act bother him in the least. "I love you, Regina Mills." He heard Snow gasp, but he didn't take his eyes off Regina as her glare faltered. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do; I know that you can't stop thinking about what happened to your last love, I know you don't think that I'll stay, and I know that you think that there is no way that what I'm saying could possibly be the truth, but it is. You denying it won't change that. I'm not giving up on you, and I never will. You feel it as much as I do. You know that it's true. You know that I love you, just as I know you love me."

Regina felt herself give up. "Someone's being very presumptuous," She walked over to him with a straight, emotionless face and leaned in towards him, "Didn't you say that you were moving out to Granny's Bed and Breakfast?" She whispered as one eyebrow lifted while a smirk formed in a cocky expression.

"Like I told you, I'm not giving up on you. If that means not leaving you alone, so be it." Robin answered in a whisper as well, his smile never fading or even faltering. He wasn't going to let her push him away again. Tink had told him to stand his ground, and listening to the fairy worked out for him. For the most part.

"I'm never going to get rid of you, am I?" Regina had kept getting slowly closer to him while her voice had just been getting quieter. She wasn't even an inch from his face, and he could practically feel the shivers running down her back.

"Never," Robin closed the distance between the two and pressed his lips against hers softly. "Does this mean that you're accepting us? Accepting me?" His expression practically screamed _hope_. Hope for love, hope for her, hope for happiness. His face couldn't be called merely cute.

"What do you think, Arrow Boy?" Regina sassed at him, barely making the mental note that Snow and Charming taken their leave, thank god, while Emma and Neal were covering the boys eyes for the second time that night as they followed Emma's parents out.

Robin just laughed at her attitude, finding it very sexy, "Arrow Boy?" Regina just smiled and peeled his jacket off. She seriously appreciated how tight that shirt was, glad about her choices for his wardrobe. She had helped him pick out modern day clothes quite well, if she did say so herself. Sye wasn't a stylist, but she _did_ know what looked good on him and what didn't. He just always insisted on wearing that jack-_What the hell is that?_ She thought as she saw his forearm and backed away from him. His eyes went down to his tattoo slowly then he cautiously stepped forward, "Regina... Don't freak out. I can explain."

Too late. Regina had already flashed back to that bar and how she had run away. It was even worse that he apparently knew what the tattoo meant, which just made her want to punch him in the face. "Did you know?" She asked, shaking in fear. "Did _she_ tell you?"

"She told me not to show you the tattoo, but I didn't know why and she wouldn't answer when I asked. When you told me about what happened at the bar so long again, I figured it all out," He explained, putting his hand over the thing he now hated completely for freaking Regina out _right_ when they were going to get together. Love was _definitely _never easy. "So, I've only known for a couple hours."

Regina laughed somewhat hysterically at his statement for barely a second, "It feels like it's been weeks, not hours." She could only stare at him blankly as she admitted yet another fear with this relationship, "Knowing that we're each others true loves seems too easy."

"Well... Some people know just by one look. _That_ seems too easy. Besides, if you think about it full-scale, we've already had a lot of tragic turns. Even if you hadn't left before meeting me that first night, we would've had to run from your husband. Then we were in different realms for the _longest_ time. Once we finally met face-to-face, we had to save your son from a psychopathic teenager and couldn't focus on each other. When we got back here, you got scared. Tragic, I'd say. No need for more. Just you and me." The hope in Robin's last sentence almost broke Regina.

"You're really lucky that I already decided to stop being a scared little girl and jump into this relationship, or I would've already had your ass outside the door," Regina responded while a grin played out on her face. She had been feeling love for him, now she at least knew why she did. It hadn't made sense before. She still loved Daniel, yes, but he was gone. She couldn't get him back. But Robin was standing right there in front of her, for the _third _time. He wasn't giving up, so there was no way in hell that she was going to. "Or you know, I would be running out the door myself."

The shock and awe on Robin's face couldn't be masked, and there was no way Robin could have found a way to hide it from her. "Um..." He was stumbling with his words, even. Regina actually thought it was pretty adorable to see Robin caught off his guard, seeing as he was usually so clever that it didn't happen too often. "Really?" Well that's one way to ask your true love if they wanted to be together.

Regina nodded, "Come on, Robin hood, we have the house to ourselves tonight." She felt like a teenager again, like she did when she had first met Daniel. She was free.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

In the morning, Regina had gotten up early to make them breakfast. When Robin had finally come down from her room, he grinned. "Oo-De-Lally, Oo-De-Lally, golly what a mornin'." Regina almost dropped the plate in her hands as she erupted with laughter. He stared at her, "You don't like my jingle?"

It took awhile for Regina to stop, and even then she still burst into giggles, "You quoted the Disney movie. They somehow got that right. It was a recurring jingle. I can't believe that's actually what you say when you sing a tune." She was currently amazingly glad that Henry had been in love with the story when he was younger.

Just to try to hear her laughter again, Robin repeated, "Oo-De-Lally, Oo-De-Lally, golly drolly jolly." He smiled when her giggles returned, even though he had no idea what he had just said or why this was so amusing to her, he smiled. Seeing her happy was worth it. He wasn't even that embarrassed, truth be told. _Oo-De-Lally, Oo-De-Lally, golly what a day_ was his gang's theme song. They all sang it when they had free time or if they were just goofing off. His smile faded as her laughed died down, "Can I ask you a serious question?"

"What is it?" Regina tried her best to keep the smile on her face, but unfortunately failed quicker than she would've liked to. Then again, she would have rathered not failing at all.

"Why did you say yes this time?" Robin looked down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world, instantly regretting asking that. He didn't know what she was going to say and he wasn't sure that he was going to like it.

"Because I figured that you weren't leaving and Daniel already has. No matter how much I want to, I can't keep denying that we have _something,_" Regina explained herself further, "I don't want to be alone forever, no matter how much it seems like that's the truth. That's actually one of the reasons that I adopted Henry. I was lonely. Unfortunately, I wasn't enough for him and he pulled both his biological parents into our lives which means for once, I actually have to share him. Even if I didn't have to, he'd go to college in a couple years and we'd eventually become one of those parent-child relationships that never talked since I couldn't have left Storybrooke and he can. I'm going to lose him one day, and I'd rather have someone there to comfort me about it then be alone in my bedroom crying."

Robin shook his head in disagreement, "Henry won't do that to you. He loves you too much. Rebelling is just a think kids do around his age. I ran away the day after my birthday from the age ten to eighteen. One day, I stopped coming back. Just be glad Henry's not like me."

Regina laughed, "I'd rather not date an older version of my son, thanks." She leaned over and kissed him, handing him a plate at the same time.

Robin sat down at the table next to her, "The Queen and her apples... That rumor was true, I see." Regina raised an eyebrow as she realized he left out 'evil' in that sentence. Robin didn't take notice to her expression as he bit into the fruit and once it was down, he could only stare at her in amazement. "This is the best apple I've ever tasted in my entire life." Robin wasn't even exaggerating or trying to get some brownie points.

"I didn't peg the great Robin Hood for a suck-up," Regina teased him with a smirk.

"The _great_ Robin Hood?" He asked with a light smile, stealing a small kiss before eagerly digging into his meal, which he had to admit was amazingly delicious. After years of the men's soup, he had almost given up entirely on having food that actually tasted even somewhat good.

"Of course, _that's_ the part you pay attention to." Regina scoffed at this, but she couldn't keep a small smile off her face. Things had actually been going well for the two of them, and Regina was actually happy. She forgotten how just _plain good_ this emotion felt.


	8. Lions and Foxes and Bears, Oh My!

**AN:** I know this is late... But I had to write it. Tumblr post just got ideas in my head.

* * *

Hal·low·een [ /haləˈwēn,ˌhälə-,-ōˈēn/_(noun)_ ] _- _the night of October 31, the eve of All Saints' Day, commonly celebrated by children who dress in costume and solicit candy or other treats door-to-door.

This holiday reminded me of him. That is what you get when you search the definition of this great day on Google. I must admit, it isn't true at all.

That definition is merely for normal humans from this land to feel better. Halloween is the night where everything turns dark.

Where kids wet themselves from the fright, where headless horsemen walk around without a second thought.

Turning him into a monster wasn't my intention. That's just what happened.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

_"We're going as characters from Disney's Robin Hood."  
_

"Henry and Pinoc said they're getting a whole group together for me!" Roland was clutching onto Henry's arm with one of the largest smiles Regina had ever seen.

Henry nodded enthusiastically, "Pinocchio's going as Friar Tuck and we're going to get some other people in on it as well! Robin Hood will totally _own_ this Halloween!"

Unlike the last times they had told her something like this and she had laughed, Regina could only smile softly at the boys. It may be because of the fact that this Robin Hood joke had become old after the twentieth use, but it could also be that she was afraid of how Roland would react to all those people.

The five year old still hadn't been put into preschool, and Robin wasn't planning to do this anytime soon. He decided that whatever Roland needed to know, he would learn from his father or friends. Besides that point, he just didn't trust some of the teachers at the school, which may or may not be because of the fact that almost everyone in the town hates his girlfriend; good guys or not, it was still a great way to get back at her.

Finally, Regina replied to both the boys, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Robin will be pleased. I'm positive that you two, Pinocchio and whoever else you get to join in will have a wonderful time. I'll be sure to whip you up three costumes for you boys in no time. Why don't you go draw me a picture of what you want them to look like?" She smiled brightly at the younger boy and kissed him on the forehead before he pulled away and took off back up the stairs with Henry trailing after him, but not before a quick glace to the other adult in the room.

Snow sat back and raised an eyebrow, "So is this actually about Robin or is it you getting another child, Regina? You have a pattern of becoming someone's stepmother."

Regina glared at the woman, "I am _not_ Henry's _stepmother_. I am his _mother_ and Emma already admitted that in Neverland. Why are you even here? If we're talking about bad patterns, you're starting to have a habit of showing up at my doorstep uninvited, Ms. Blanchard." She hadn't meant for it to come out so snappy. Oh well. Regina didn't mind.

"I'm just looking out for Robin. They don't deserve to be your next fake family, Regina." Snow told her, sincerely concerned about the boy. She couldn't _not_ be. When someone loses a mother at a young age, it's very traumatic—especially when a woman dark as Regina became your replacement.

Regina made sure that Snow didn't see that the words had hurt her. She never wanted to go through "_The Leopold __Experience_" ever again. Having dealt with the girl who caused her love's death was hard enough, but having her still here, being her usual self made Regina want to punch her multiple times. "I care for Robin. I feel like Roland could be my son. _Henry is my son_. Those three _are_ my family—my _real_ family. You once had hope for me to be a better person. They bring it out in me."

Snow gave of one of her horrible, irritating, highly optimistic smiles, "I'm truly happy for you, Regina. I hope you the best, and I want to tell you that I am sorry. I never meant for Daniel to die... I just... A child without her mother seemed worse than death to me at the time."

"It was my fault. I could never stand up to my mother and I always let her manipulate me." Regina admitted under her breath, so quiet that Snow White hadn't even heard anything.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

"Trick-Or-Treat!" A young brunette yelled as Robin opened the door. She was dressed in a pure white suit with pink glasses and bunny ears to match. It seemed like all the kids were dressed as their Storybrooke-side's favorite "fairytale" character to see if they could find the actual person. He had seen many upset warriors out there, but Robin told them stories of the brave woman to cheer them up. Mulan deserved it.

Robin held out the bowl for her with a grin. He did wish that he could have gone out with Regina and the boys, but someone needed to be here to man the bowl and Robin didn't know his way around town yet. Regina had told him that she could be the hated house of the year for not handing out anything, even if the boys were wailing about how no one would like them if they didn't. Robin eventually gave into their wails, if only so he could sleep.

The girl's giggle snapped him out of his thoughts and onto her; she waved goodbye and ran down to her parents. He wondered why she looked so downright lonely.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

The fact that Regina was able to walk around the town with the boys without people trying to glare her into hiding was nice. The townspeople weren't forgiving her, but they were at least putting up with her. The effect that Robin had on them all was amazing. Some remembered him from the Enchanted Forest, and all of them loved Roland. It was apparent to Regina that almost all of them decided that if Robin, Roland, and Henry all trusted her, then so would they; for the most part, at least. _  
_

It was nice to not get murderous looks any longer.

Although, it was only when her boys were with her. If she were alone, people would either be wary of her or their anger towards her was the only thing she could see in their face. To solve this problem, she always left with Robin, Henry or Roland. It was great to be around people who actually care for you. Roland kept her humanity in check, always there to send a wave of innocence and love to her; Henry kept her from using magic and falling back into that darkness. Robin... He did that and so much more. He meant—

"Tricker-Treat!" Roland yelled, successfully pulling Regina out of her thought process, as Widow Lucas opened the inn's door. She gave her best try at a smile, but the old woman always looked somewhat wolfish, no matter how hard she tried. Roland was obviously oblivious to the entire thing, to such a far extent that Regina had to wonder if the child was that brave or just needed glasses.

Widow Lucas gave the two boys candy, they gave her a polite smile and a thank you before turning around and walking back to Regina. Henry leaned over to Roland and quietly reminded him, "Trick-Or-Trick, Rol. I know it sounds a lot like tricker-treat, but it's actually or."

Regina held back a laugh and wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulders, "Give him a break, he's new at this." Her eyes followed Roland as he let go of Henry and take her hand instead. She tried not to smile too much for Henry's sake.

Roland shook his head as they walked around the town. "It's okay, 'Gina, I forgot what to say." He looked down at his candy buck, "But Granny didn't seem to mind."

"I think she liked it," Regina whispered to him with a grin, squeezing his hand slightly. "Or at least thought it was cute." Then again, it was hard not to think Roland was adorable.

"House!" Henry shrugged out of Regina's arm and ran for the door while Roland followed in pursuit. The older boy knocked on the door and once it opened, the words caught in his mouth while Roland was unknowingly screamed the saying correctly with a big grin.

Seeing Whale made Regina freeze. Even though she had seen him after the Daniel situation and was fine, everything about the boy came flying back into her mind.

There went the nights sneaking out of her room and into the stable. There went those quick kisses in the barn. There went the picnics they had when she was supposed to be riding. There went the small fight they had before she saved Snow. There went her asking him to run away with her and telling her not to care about magic—true love was the most powerful magic in the world, it can overcome anything. There went the ring. There went Snow. Then her mother ripped out Daniel's heart, and Regina had to hold back a cry. Next, she felt his fingers around her neck, she heard herself whisper "I love you."

But then something wonderful pulled her out of the pain. Daniel told her to go and live. He wanted her to love again. Robin appeared in her mind, her second chance. Her new—Her next life. She wouldn't be scared out of living out her life again.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

Robin was not ready for the obvious Maid Marian costume that he saw once he opened the door. He barely paid attention to the boy in the lion outfit with a crown on his head, a staff in his hand and a very fancy robe on who obviously had the flashier costume on. Robin was too busy being reminded of his past to focus on that, he really didn't care for the times when something like this happened.

Maid Marian was the type of woman to be completely selfless, brave, intelligent and honest while also being amazingly kind; not to say that she didn't have any faults, of course. She had the worse kind of anger that Robin had ever seen, comparable to even Regina's rage, actually. She was also pretty impressive, considering the fact that the woman had once out-shot him when hunting by killing a deer.

Even with all of this, she was no mother. Not to say that she wouldn't give up her life for her child, which she end did by pushing herself too much with the baby while in a forest without much medical care. She was an excellent mother to him, until he could actually compare her with Regina. His mother hadn't been to good, and comparing Maid Marian to her was like the the Devil himself to Virgin Mary. She just didn't have those gut feelings that most mothers had.

Getting pulled out of his thoughts by the boy yelling "Trick-Or-Treat, mister!" with such attitude that Robin almost laughed from the likeliness that the boy for for Prince John.

_- - - - - - -_Outlaw Queen- - - -_Regal Outlaws- - - - - -_Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -Regal Outlaws- - - _-Outlaw Queen_- - - - - - -_

"How was your night, m'lady?" Robin immediately asked once the boys had been put down for bed and they were alone on the couch, actually snuggling because both of them needed it.

"It was nice. The boys loved it, especially Roland. I wouldn't be surprised if they were upstairs trading candy right now." Regina laughed at the thought, even though she actually did think it was a good possibility that the boys were doing just that. "How was handing out candy?"

"I think I got some Robin Hood characters. I'm not sure, I barely paid attention when Roland insisted on having me watch the movie with him. There were a lot of mermaids, and even more fairies—Although, I have to wonder if that had anything to do with Tinkerbell being here." Robin leaned in to give her a quick kiss before pulling away with a smile, "I even got one Evil Queen, with the apples to match."

"Evil Queen? Apples? Really?" She didn't want to admit it, but it was obvious that this had excited her. It wasn't a vanity thing, but more of a _not-everyone-hates-me_ thing. Which was nice for Regina, not being hated. She rather liked being, well, liked. "Are you sure it wasn't just a girl with a black dress and a crown on her head?"

"Regina, Henry _and_ Roland make me read the book to them every night. I think I know a replica of one of your many fancy outfits by now," Robin snorted with a laugh.

Regina frowned at this, "Are you making fun of me? I happened to think those outfi-"

"You looked extremely sexy in all of them, I'm sure." Robin cut in, not minding that fact. "But you have to admit, the money that went towards them could've been spent elsewhere."

"Steal from the rich and give to the poor, huh?" Regina muttered under her breath before commenting, "Well unlike Sherwood Forest and Nottingham, I didn't bleed my citizens dry." No, instead she killed an entire town, but she wasn't going to tell him that unless absolutely necessary.

"If you steal for yourself, you're a thief. I helped others. I didn't steal for myself, I stole for _them_. I would do anything for someone else if it meant they lived." Every word was true, he knew it and she knew it. There wasn't any doubt or hesitation. Robin Hood believed that with all is willpower.

So of course, Regina just had to go and ask, "Is that why you stole from Rumple? The wand, I mean. Belle said it was for your true love... Who was sick and pregnant at the time, who I'm guessing was Marian." She quickly explained, "Belle stopped by my office the other day. People seem to want to look out for you, since Snow did the same."

"Magic is dangerous. I've always said that... It always comes with a price... But sometimes those prices need to be paid for the sake of someone else's life. My son is alive because of that wand, so I do not regret taking it." Robin had to push down all the hatred for magic that he had gotten when Marian died.

Regina paused, not saying anything for a good minute, before warily asking, "Do you hate magic?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. She didn't want to know this answer. Hating magic was like hating an admittedly much too large part of her. She couldn't deal with that from him. Inwardly, she repeated a wish for him not to, but she knew how wishes were.

Robin didn't want to upset her. He wasn't in love with magic, but he did know that Regina was. It wouldn't be fair to her if he had a mindset that all magic was evil and that it couldn't be good; in fact, the fairies had magic, but they weren't evil. "Not when used for a good purpose."

"I'm not a good person, Robin." She hadn't wanted her voice to be that quiet, but she was scared. Reject hurt. Losing someone you cared about hurt. Not having someone—not having Robin—that's the worst curse that she could ever imagine.

"You're not perfect, Regina, and I'm not perfect either but we come pretty close for each other's perfect, don't we?" Robin had never asked to be perfect, nor had he ever wanted to be perfect. He didn't want to be her Marian, though. He didn't want her to settle. He wanted to be what she wanted.

"I have to admit that you're at least one thing away." Regina didn't know of his worries, so she teased him with this wholeheartedly.

"And what is that one thing?" The worry was consuming him so much that he didn't comprehend the growing smile or her happy expression.

"I'm pretty sure you're scared of the microwave."

* * *

**AN:** I'm sorry this didn't get posted sooner. My grandmother's been here and if you follow me on tumblr, you can see that I had Christmas early. That was stressful.

Usually, I'm awesome about replying to reviews, but I kind of got lost with which ones I have and haven't replied to. I'll keep trying to find the last one I replied to, but if not I'll just reply to the reviews on this and upcoming chapters.

A guest pointed out the Wonderland comment Robin made. Like I said before, I wrote that chapter before the episode even came out. Like I said in that chapter's notes, it's AU. I'm not going to change it, because I actually like that comment. I do keep up with all the episodes for both shows, thanks.


End file.
